Dollhouse
by Sea J. Nightshade
Summary: Places, places, get in your places Throw on your dress and put on your doll faces Everyone thinks that we're perfect Please don't let them look through the curtains MommyCat dark Bruce no cape au de-aged sidekicks


Selina's eyes shot open when the sound of light snoring from the man above her .

_Bruce is asleep. This is my chance._

She slowly slip from under Bruce's muscular build ,trying not to wake the man. He shiftsas she move the last of her body ,causing her to be stark still in anticipation.

_Please stay sleep. Please if there's a God he would stay sleep ._

The light snoring continues.

With a deep breath, Selina looks at the slight rise and fall of his chest for several moments. She's got to be careful.

_This is my shot. I can't waste it._

She manage to save her allowance and pack small bags for them. She can't let him find out about the plan. If caught by Bruce in any part of her plan, he would put them all on lockdown and surly beat her.

He may punish who's caught with her as well. Can't chance it. The kids are a weak spot and he knows it .

Selina relaxed slightly see Bruce didn't wake and started to redress. She crept to the closet, sporting only her undergarments she picks a shirt , jeans, and boots ,cursing herself for not being the sneaker type of girl. She puts on the shirt not the jeans and boots ,knowing the noise it will bring close to Bruce's sleeping form would be a problem.

* * *

She slips out the room in the dark hallway haunted with her pain and tears of the recent years. It even holds the best memories of her life,of the man she loved.

_He's dead now and I'm leaving this place with the kids tonight._

Going the East wing of the manor,where Bruce move the kids so that can have more 'time alone',She quickly crept into the first room the corridor presented. Not having much to evade on the floor, do to the boy's slight cleanliness,She stalks to the bed and sats ,placing her boots and jeans on the floor.

"Lynx ...lynx ...Dickie, baby, wake up ,"Selina whispered as she shook Dick awake.

Dick opened his eyes slowly to see Selina over him . She couldn't help but smile at the sight of the eleven year old ocean blue eyes. He wipes the sleep from his eyes and sits up in his bed.

"Mom... " He whispered with sleep in his voice " what happened?...what time...?"

"Dickie honey ,I need you to get up. We got to go away. "Selina spoke quickly and hushed "I need you to get dressed and get Timmy... quietly Dick...please be quiet dress Timmy and don't scared him. Everything going to be alright ..."

"Mommy...lina...I don't understand. What's happening ?"Dick cut in with terror in his eyes that Selina desperately wanted to wipe away.

_You shouldn't never be scared my lynx._

"Richard, listen to me. I'm getting us out of here. Okay ?" She said while holding the sides if he face so can see that she was serious , that she was going to keep them safe. "When you get Timmy ,get the blue backpack out his room and put him in the car seat in the black BMW ,unlock the doors and put the key in the ignition... Dickie don't turn it baby please. Okay ? "She finished as she noticed they were both crying. "You can do it ,you're my Lynx. "

Dick nodded not trusting his voice. He would do anything for her , she is his mom , but he still fears Bruce, so he know he must be quick and quiet because she's scared too and this is a once in a lifetime chance.

"O..k " Dick's voice cracked. Selina smiles and wipes his tears.

_He must be a warrior tonight_.

"Alright lynx ,put on some shoes and put on the backpack in the back of your closet ...it's black." She spoke as she took the time to put on her jeans and boots . Dick nodded and jumped from the bed rushing to his closet .

"I'll get Jason. Dick, please be as quiet as possible." Selina spoke as she finished dressing. She crept through the hall into Jason's room across the hall from Dick's room.

* * *

Selina rushed to the bed as it was come into view from behind the door , shaking the ten year old boy ,thankful he cleaned his room. Jason eyes flutter open and meet Selina's. As forest green eyes meet emerald green eyes , She smiles. Her kids can always make her smile in the worst possible times.

"Hey Tiger, get up for me ,please, we got to go." Selina whispered taking the cover off Jason. Unlike Dick ,Jason was stepping out the bed as she pulled the cover without a word ,but He furrowed his eyebrows." Putting on shoes and get the green backpack out your the closet and go get your sister and get her pink duffle bag out of her closet she uses for dance. You should see Dickie and Timmy in the black BMW ...get blankets on your way... and Jay be quiet. Okay ?"

Jason slipped on his shoes near his bed as she spoke and look at her with furrowed eyebrows

"Mom, where will we go. he's ..." Jason, finally,spoke his frustrations and was cut off by Selina as she walked to where Jason stood in front of his closet ,placed a hand on his shoulder ,and said "Don't worry Tiger ,I got this. Go get Barbara. Don't scared her . Please, Jason be safe ."

With that he nodded and would in he closet and she left the room. She goes back to the West wing of the manor stalking to Damian's nursery.

_The one year old may prove the hardest one yet to get._

* * *

Being a baby Selina convinced Bruce to let him sleep near and if he cries she would take care of it. Damian's arrival at the manor was the final nail in the coffin of Bruce's behavior. He hit her for the first time that day, the first time she was going to leave himseat in. he cheated and had a baby was another woman.

As she entered the nursery, Selina went to car seat by the rocking chair and got the diaper bag she packed with essentials for him. She slings the bag over her body and sits the car seat next to the crib. She looked over to see wide Sea green eyes looks at her. Damian cooed at the sight of her making her smile once more tonight. Her kitten. She puts him up and kiss both his fat cheeks.

_I got to change him now, he is wet._ She thought putting him on the changing table and got a diaper from under it. _No need to wait if the diapers on the road are limited_.

As she finished she put him in a fresh onesie and place him in the car seat properly. Before leaving the room, she put his favorite bear in the car seat with him and a blanket.

Damian cooed softly to his bear as Selina crept down the stairs . At the bottom of the stairs ,Selina jogs to the kitchen and gets two of Damian's bottles and a teething ring from the refrigerator. She slips them in the diaper bag and jogs to the garage. She goes down the row of cars and find the one she's looking for. She opened the back door on the driver side to settle Damian's car seat in the car .

"Mommy " the word coming from to different places: the car seat next to Damian's and the third row of seats. Finish with Damian's car seat ,Selina looks up to meet their eyes. "What's happening ? .." "where's daddy?" Selina heart drops _their to young to know what's really happening_,hearing 'daddy' Damian started his first and only word for the time being :'dada'. _I'm doing this for you guys_.

"Daddy isn't coming ,he is too busy babies. We going to go away for a ... vacation. " Selina lied petting Barbara's red hair from over the seat.

After being sooth, the redhead set back and pulled a stuffed bunny and a blanket up closer.

Selina noticed something and it made her hair stand at attention. Where are Dick and Jason?! Before she can voice her panic the two come running with cookies ,fruit snacks, fruit roll ups and other snacks .

"Mom ,you're here. We got snacks cause we didn't wanna strav." Dick spoke quickly as he went to the passager seat and as Jason climbed in the van in the back with Barbara .

Selina calmed herself as she put the diaper bag in the car and close the door.

"You fucking scared me. We got to stay together at all times...Now more than ever." Selina say in the driver seat pulling on her seatbelt. "Seatbelts."

"Sorry "was all the boys said as they obeyed.

Selina touches the button to open the garage door and looks at the kids in the car.

_They're safe now._

Barbara leaned on Jason ,who was eating Oreos , already sleeping in the third row. Dick handed Damian ,who stopped cooing,a bottle and resettled in the passager seat with fruit snacks .Tim's wide baby blue's was what she looks at when he speaks.

"Daddy! Is he saying goodbye to us or coming with us now?" Selina head snapped to the open garage door to see Bruce in his sleeping pants and no shirt. She felt like a deer in headlights even though she was in the car. He was pissed.

_Shit !shit !What do I fucking do. I can't stop now._

Dick locks the doors from his side and looks at Selina

"Mom... Mom... What do we do?" Dick panics at the sight of Bruce.

"Mommy is Daddy coming now ?" Timmy asked again

"Shut up ,dumbass, he's not coming." Jason growls, making Tim and Barbara cry.

"Jay, you aren't helping." Dick spits in frustration"Mom!"

Bruce smirks at the discord in the car. They needed him ,but he was willing to play ,was willing to show them how much they need him.

"Selina " Bruce speaks coolly "What do you think you're doing ?"As he spoke, Selina's blood ran cold.

"If you want to play , we can play ,love ,but we both know you would come back. You'll always be back because without me you're nothing and well never be anything. You have no skills to work, unless it sex and you're getting older so no for that long term. Then your sporting five kids on your hip. Let's see what we have here: six mouths to feed ,no real money, and nowhere to go. I'll say you're fucked, babe." Bruce said as he eyed Selina ,seeing her crying ,as if she is prey.

Selina looked at the devil that voiced her known and unknown fears. _We can't go back they're not safe ,they're not safe ,they're not safe,my kitties aren't safe!_

With that in mind ,Selina screamed ,a battle cry. Starting the car and stepping on the gas , Selina drives right out of the garage ,missing Bruce.

Everyone in the car ripped a cry and scream ,but Selina can still hear his words as they drove away : _I will find you ,I always will_ .


End file.
